goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Jocko Kills Dora the Explorer and Gets Grounded
Jocko Kills Dora the Explorer and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on May 18th 2019. Transcript At the lounge, Jocko was watching TV. Jocko: Let's see what's on TV. Then Jocko turned on the TV. TV Announcer: And now, back to Dora the Explorer. Dora the Explorer was at the woods and began to announce. Dora: Okay, let's explore the forest and find some cool items. Jocko was extremely angry. Jocko: Oh my god! I hate Dora the Explorer! I wish I can kill her! Wait, there's a weapon shop. I will steal my dad's IQ credit card. Jocko went out of the lounge, and then he went upstairs and he sneaked into his parents' room. Jocko: It's in here. Jocko picked up his dad's IQ credit card. Jocko: OK, got the IQ credit card. Let's go to the weapon shop! Jocko went out of his parents' room and he went downstairs, and he left the house. Then he went off to the weapon shop, and then he entered it. Jocko walked over to the salesman. Salesman: Welcome to the weapon shop! How may I help you? Jocko: I would like to buy an M4. The salesman picked up the M4 weapon to show Jocko. Salesman: That will be 300 dollars! Jocko: I'll use a credit card. Then Jocko used a credit card to purchase the M4, and he got the M4. The salesman passed the free box of ammo to Jocko. Salesman: Thanks! Here's a weapon you get a free box of ammo. Jocko picked up a free box of ammo, and he left the weapon store. Jocko: You will feel my destiny, Dora the Crappy Kid. Jocko went off to Nickelodeon Headquarters to find Dora, and then he reached Nickelodeon Headquarters. He went inside it, and he entered the room where Dora was. Jocko found himself in the forest and he confronted Dora the Explorer. Dora: Hola, my name is Dora. What's your name? Jocko: My name is Jocko. Dora: What do you want to do today? Jocko: I'm going to kill you because your show sucks! Dora was feeling horrified, and she started cowering Dora: No no no no no no no no no no! Please don't kill me! You've been on Nickelodeon for way too long! I will kill with my M4! See you in hell! Jocko began to kill Dora with an M4 and then he finished her off, and Dora fell to the ground. Dora was dead, and Jocko cheered. Jocko: Yay! I killed Dora the Explorer! Now I'll go home and tell mum and dad! Back home, Jocko's mum was furious and upset with Jocko, who was sitting on a couch. Jocko's mum: Jocko, how dare you kill Dora the Explorer?! She was my favourite TV character. Jocko: But she sucks! Jocko's dad came. Jocko's dad: What's going on in here, honey? Jocko's mum: Jocko killed Dora the Explorer. Jocko's dad got very angry at Jocko and threw a fit. Jocko's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooh! How dare you kill Dora the Explorer?! She was your mother's favourite TV character! Jocko: But I hate her, I'm sorry, mum and dad. Jocko's mum: Apology unaccepted. Jocko's dad: You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Go to your room right now! Jocko went to his room, crying. Jocko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cast Paul as Jocko and Weapon Shop Salesman Lawrence as TV Announcer Kayla as Dora the Explorer Salli as Jocko's mum Eric as Jocko's dad Category:All Jocko deserves Category:Grounded Stuff